Hit the road
by briorca18
Summary: The knight family goes on a road trip!


Just a oneshot!

"are we there yet?"

"no"

"are we there yet?"

"no."

"are we there yet?"

"no."

"how bout now?"

"no."

"are we there y-"

"NO KATIE WE ARE NOT THERE YET NOW STOP ASKING ME!" Jenifer knight was currently driving katie and her brother and his friends to a hockey tournament. The drive was eight hours and they were only two hours down the road.

"sorry mommy."jenifer took a deep breath and looked at katie in the review mirror. She seemed so small compared to her 12 year old brother who she was currently leaning against.

"it's alright katie."she smiled at her daughter then went back to driving hitting carlos arm as he made faces a truck driver. "carlos stop that otherwise we will pull over and somebody else will sit in the front." carlos stopped.

"kenny?"

"yeah katie-kat?"

"i love you." kendall gave he a big smile and kissed her forehead.

"nope i love you more." katie giggled and hugged her brother as best as she could. Kendall felt lucky to have such a great sister as he hugged her back. Twenty minutes later kendall had fallen asleep and so had james katie decided to talk to logan who was sitting beside her."logie?"

"mhhmmm?" he said not looking up from his book.

"what are you reading?"

"harry potter and the chamber of secrets."

"would i like it?"

"i don't know you probably wouldn't understand it."

"oh well can you read it to me anyway?"

"sorry Katie maybe later i just got to the good part.

"oh ok." logan looked up from his book quickly sending katie a small smile then went back to his book.

"mom."

"yes katie?"

"are we there yet?"

"no and don't start that again."

"well i'm bored."

"why don't you ask Kendall to play eye spy with you?"

"he's sleeping."

"oh well you'll just have to wait i guess.

"i'm hungry."

"well actually were just grabbing something to eat now how about Boston pizza?"

"YEAH!" Katie's yelling caused kendall to wake up and he looked bleary eyed around him.

"wha-where are we?"

"Oops sorry kenny."

"it's ok katie."

"alright everyone out were at Boston pizza." everybody scrambled out of the car and raced into the restaurant. After being shown to a booth katie slid in against the wall followed by Kendall then logan

and carlos mrs knight and james sat on the other side. Jams and katie always sat across from each other that way they could play tictac today james wasn't interested.

"why jamie?"

"i said don't call me that katie! And because id don't want to thats why." katies eyes filled with tears at the harshness of james words and she turned and buried her head into kendalls arm.

"James! Stop being mean to my sister!"kendall rubbed katies back and let her lay her head on his lap."hey katie do you want to do the maze with me?"

"o-ok." katie sat up and picked up a red crayon looking over at the maze in front of her. Soon the waiter came back and gave everyone their glasses of root beer and katies grape ordered a large pepperoni for them to share then went to the rest room.

"hey katie want to have a thumb war?"

"ok car-car!" katie leaned over the table but knocked the glass of grape juice all over james's new white dress shirt.

"KA-TIE!"

"oops i'm sorry."

"YOU DID IT ON PERPOSE!" Katie looked at james with tears in her eyes.

"no i didn't it was an acsident."

"NO IT WS NOT! I HATE YOU!" james stood up and stormed out of the booth pushing carlos asid on his way. Katie watched him go before bursting into sobs.

"it's ok katie he doesn't really hate you." carlos smiled at her reassuringly but katie just cried harder. Kendall picked her up and st her on his lap rubbing her back soothingly as she cried into his chest. Logan reached over and rubbed her arm.

"don't worry katie-kat he just spazes." katie turned her head towards logan.

"I-i d-don't k-know w-what that i-is!" katie burst into a nw set of sobs clutching onto kendalls shirt with two fists. A few seconds later jenifer returned and took in the whole scene.

"what happened?" kendall filled her in on the whole story. When he finished katie had calmed down and was only sniffing in his arms."oh well i brought another shirt james can borrow that one. I will go find him." as soon as she left the pizza arrived and kendall took a piece for himself and a piece for katie cutting it up and giving it to her. Finally james returned a scowl on his face and wearing a new shirt.

"sorry i said i that i hate you kaitlyn." katie didn't reply and instead crawled back onto kendalls lap and was making it hard for him to eat but kendall didn't have the heart to push her off.. Finally an hour later everyone was back in the car buckled up and ready to go. Logan sat in the front and carlos sat in the back next to katie so he could play eye spy with her.

"eye spy with my little eye something thats silver."

"is it that airplane?" carlos asked katie.

"nope. Is spy wit my little eye something that fly and is silvery."

"the airplane?"

"nope eye spy with my little eye something that is in the sky and is silvery and has smoke coming out from behind it."

"the airplane?" carlos guessed for the hundredth time.

"nope."

"alright i give up. What is it?"

"the airplane." figures. Carlos forced a laugh.

"wow you won. I'm going to sleep now i'm really tired."

"ok." katie turned back to kendall who was playing on his D.S. "kenny?"

"hmm?"

"can i have a turn?"

"um why don't you play with your leap frog thing its just like this."

"ok!" katie reached into her bag and grabbed the device and turned it on. Katie sat quietly for a few minutes before thrusting the device at kendall."look kenny i made a dog! Did you see it?"

"yeah thats really cool katie." kendall glanced at it quickly before returning back to his game.

"thanks kenny." an hour later everybody was sleeping when katie woke up and realized something."kenny?" she whispered shaking him awake.

"what?" Kendall looked at her and rubbed his eyes yawning.

"kenny i have to pee."

"alright well just wait a few minutes we will get to a gas station soon.

"what wrong?" jenifer asked from the front.

"she has to go to the bathroom."

"oh well we will be at a gas station in 15 minutes."

"ok." kendall looked over at Katie who shook her head.

"i can't hold it that long kenny!"

"well how long can you wait?"

"zero minutes!"

"well we will be there soon."

"no kenny i have to pee NOW!" katie frantically held her hands at her crouch and wiggled in the set.

"alright. Mom your going to have to pull over." jenifer pulled off to the side and Katie and Kendall jumped out jenifer following.

"No mom i only want kendalls help." kendall looked at him mom pleading her to let him go back in the van. Instead jenifer shrugged her shoulder and returned back to her seat. Great kendall had to help his little sister go to the bathroom. How embarrassing! Kendall sighed and went to help katie undo her buttons an pull down her pants. Katie held out her hands and kendall grabbed them holding onto as she squatted going to the bathroom. Kendall looked at the traffic not wanting to watch her go."I'm done Kenny." kendall helped he up."wheres he toilet paper?"

"you don't need it Katie."

"yeah i do i peed!"

"thats nice katie but you don't need it and we don't have any"

"oh but don't you have a kleenex?"

"here." kendall handed her a tissue from his pocket and turned back to the van.

"Wait kenny i need your help!" kendall cringed and turned back to katie.

"what do you need?"

"my buttons need to be done up."

"ok." kendall snapped her pant button closed and grabbed her hand leading her back to the van.

"better katie?"

"yes mommy."

"good. Now lets go were halfway there."

Aright so i making this a two shot i'm really tired right now and i don't have the energy to continue right now. Anyway review?


End file.
